vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Quicksilver (Marvel Comics)
Summary Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) is a fictional superhero appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character first appears in X-Men #4 (March 1964) and was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. He is the twin brother of the Scarlet Witch and the son of Magneto as well as the paternal half-brother of Polaris. Debuting in the Silver Age of comic books, Quicksilver has featured in several decades of Marvel continuity, starring in the self-titled series Quicksilver and as a regular team member in superhero title the Avengers. The character has also appeared in other Marvel-related media and merchandise. In 2006, IGN named Quicksilver #23 on their list of "The Top 25 X-Men Of All Time" commenting that "Quicksilver was the shining example of a villain turned good." Two separate live-action versions of the character have been adapted by two different film studios: Aaron Taylor-Johnson portrays the character in a mid-credits scene in the Marvel Studios film Captain America: The Winter Soldier and will reprise the role in Avengers: Age of Ultron as a part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe while Evan Peters portrayed Quicksilver in the film X-Men: Days of Future Past and will reprise the role in X-Men: Apocalypse. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Pietro Maximoff, Quicksilver Origin: Marvel Comics Classification: Genetically Altered Human (Disguised as a Mutant by the High Evolutionary) Age: Early 30s Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, superhuman speed, durability, followed by several techniques that supplement his superhuman speed including: higher-than-normal reflexes, modified metabolism that prevents lactic acid build up to allow long distance physical activity without normal human limitations, increased threshold for fatigue, master of martial arts (trained by Captain America), the ability to accelerate fast enough to travel several hundred feet up a right-angled wall, can become intangible, the ability to accelerate fast enough to travel across the surface of water for several hundred feet before descending, the ability to create miniature cyclones with sheer speed and an increased protective coating on his eyes to allow optimal vision at high speeds, limited levels of time travel and can fly for short distances by flapping his arms and vibrating his limbs, immune to precognition Attack Potency: Unknown. Varies depending on his level of acceleration during an attack Speed: Varies. Ranges from Massively Hypersonic (Mach 640, has been observed outrunning Thor's lightning bolts, running from Tibet to Indonesia in a few seconds, and covering half the Earth's distance in 92 seconds) to FTL (Though he has ran back and forth in time and created time displaced duplicates (which Stephen Hawking theorized to take speeds of 25,000,000 mph) it can be confirmed Quicksilver has moved at speeds faster than light) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can bench press 1000 pounds while his legs can press 1 ton) Striking Strength: '''Peak Human, higher with enough speed''' Durability: Building Level+ Stamina: High Range: Melee range Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Quicksilver was trained in Martial Arts by Captain America. As such, he is considered a combat genius. He is able to think at great speeds. Because Quicksilver has a high speed of perception, telepaths often have difficulty using their abilities against him. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Molecular Acceleration/Destabilization: Through the course of his life as a mutant, his super speed has granted him numerous abilities. One of the very peculiar ones was being able to vibrate his molecular structure at high speeds. Different writers used it for different purposes that were often absurd or completely ignored it to avoid obscurity. He has demonstrated the full effect which enables him to destabilize atomic matter by accelerating the target object's molecule structure, often causing it to fall apart or explode usually by touching it. It is unknown if he can do this from a distance like his nephew Thomas Shepherd. He also had the ability to fly for short periods of time Cyclone: Quicksilver runs around his opponent in a circle of radius 10 feet to create a cyclone powerful enough to lift a grown man off his feet. Flight: Quicksilver can achieve movement through air by flapping his arms at a high velocity. Restricted Time Travel: Quicksilver can travel forwards or backwards in time for a few hours during each visit. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Feats: Travels from LA to Buenos Aires in around a minute and a half Runs faster than radio waves While possessed by Cthon, criss-crosses the Earth in seconds Outruns Black Bolt's voice Finds a city several miles away before Wanda's hair is even affected by gravity His speed flash boils water Knocks out three low level Olympians in one go Staggers several Sentinels and sends one falling Wrecks MordredCategory:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Martial Artist Category:Humans Category:Mutants (Marvel) Category:Speedsters Category:Time Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Unknown Tier Category:Avengers Category:Comicbook Characters